Daisuki!
by BakaMoe-Nyaan
Summary: Perjalanan persahabatan Mayu Watanabe di korea bersama Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In. apakah akan selalu berteman biasa atau akan tercipta sebuah benih benih cinta diantara mereka?dan apakah ide Mayu untuk berpura pura akan terwujud?ingin tau?silahkan masuk dan ikutin lanjutannya nanti!:3/AKB48xExo! SehunxMayuxKai! MayuxSehun MayuxKai/read and review ya.. jangan jadi SL ya!xD Gomawo!:3
1. Chapter 1

**Daisuki!**

**Disc: Story ini milik saya/?/ AKB48 dan EXO bukan punya saya, jadi saya cuma mau pinjam beberapa membernya saja~.**

**Rate: T?kayaknya sih..**

**Romance/Friendship/dll~**

**Warning: OOC,Typo(s),Aneh,Abal,dll~(`v`)9**

**AKB48xEXO**

**Watanabe Mayu x Oh Sehun x Kim Jong In **

**dll~(?)**

**(+)XIUMIN,KRIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca~ DLDR~~ (QAQ)~**

"Mayu-sama.. ini sudah pagi, sebaiknya nona segera bangun dan bersiap siap karena hari ini hari pertama nona bersekolah. Mayu-sama tidak mau terlambat kan?"ucap seorang butler yang mempunyai wajah baby face bernama Xiumin, sambil membangunkan nona cantiknya agar cepat bangun dan bersiap siap.

"Uhh Xiumin.. memang sekarang jam berapa sih?lagian kan sekolah itu milik tousan.. kalo aku telat juga gapapa kan?"kata nona cantik yang diketahui bernama Mayu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Sekarang?hmm.. sekarang jam 6.15, Mayu-sama. Walaupun sekolah itu milik Watanabe-sama, Mayu-sama juga gaboleh sembarangan dong.. Katanya, Mayu-sama mau berpura-pura untuk tidak menjadi seorang gadis jepang yang cantik dan selalu mengikuti style bernama Watanabe Mayu selama di Korea?"kata Xiumin panjang lebar lalu membereskan ranjang Mayu.

"Ah iya, untung Xiumin ngingetin aku ya.. Oiya!tapi aku tetap Watanabe Mayu yang Moe dan mempunyai butler seimut Xiumin ya hahaha!"kata Mayu dengan menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan hanya meninggalkan Xiumin yang lagi senyum senyum dan menggelangkan kepala.

"Mayu-sama mandinya cepetan ya..Watanabe-sama sudah menunggu anda untuk sarapan.."teriak Xiumin tidak terlalu keras. setelah mendengar teriakan 'YA' dari dalam kamar mandi, Xiumin segera pergi kedapur untuk membantu yang lainnya dan menyiapkan sepatu untuk nona mudanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, Mayu segera berlari menuju lantai satu karena tau bahwa keluarganya telah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou, Kaasan , Tousan , Kris-nii. Maaf kalau Mayu lama ya.. hihi"sapa Mayu kepada semua anggota keluarganya lalu duduk disamping Kris kakaknya.

"Tidak lama kok, kaasa juga baru duduk. Yasudah kalian cepat makan, nanti kalian telat.."kata kaasannya dan langsung diberi 3 anggukan kepala oleh anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Mayu-chan, kamu mau berangkat bareng Tou-san atau bareng Kris?seingat Tou-san, sekolah barumu searah dengan kampus Kris.."tanya tousannya.

"Enggak!Aku gamau bareng Mayu ah tou-san..kalo aku bareng dia, aku harus bermacet macet ria dulu sebelum sampai kampus..lagian sebelum kekampus aku mau pergi kerumah Tao, teman lamaku dulu..."kata Kris lalu meminta kaasannya untuk membenarkan gaya rambutnya.

"Yaudah!Aku juga gamau sama Kris-nii kok!week.."kata Mayu sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mengangkat tangannya dan di taruh didepan dadanya. Dan Kris hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya itutersenyum?tersenyum apa?tersenyum kemenangan mungkin?.

"Sudah..kalian ini.., jadi gimana Mayu?"tanya tousannya lagi.

"Mayu dianterin sama Xiumin aja gimana?lagian kan Xiumin dulu pernah tinggal di Korea sebelum dia ikut kita di Jepang.."kata Mayu lalu memakai sepatunya.

"Yasudah kalo gitu, tapi Xiumin keberatan ga?"kata tousannya memastikan Mayu.

"Tidak akan lah Tou-san.. Xiumin kan selalu mau kalo Mayu yang paling Moe ini minta.."kata Mayu semangat.

"Geer.."kata Kris dengan suara kecil tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Mayu.

"Biarin.. yaudah deh, Mayu berangkat dulu ya, bye tousan kaasan.."kata Mayu melangkah pergi setelah mencium pipi kaasan dan tousannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh waktu yang cukup singkat, sekitar 20menit Mayu dan Xiumin telah sampai didepan sekolah baru Mayu atau sekolah ?20menit ?20 menit kok singkat?ya mungkin bisa saja, orang lain bisa sampai kesekolah itu 30 samapi 45 menit karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh(?).

**ASIAN INTERNATIONAL HIGHSCHOOL**

Sekolah international yang sangat atau selalu diincar oleh setiap orang yang berada di Korea saat ini. siapa sangka?bahwa yang mempunyai sekolah ini orang Jepang?ya, mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu kalau sekolah international ini dibangun oleh orang Jepang. back to story ya~haha~

"Mayu-sama, apa perlu nanti saya jemput lagi?"tanya Xiumin setelah membukakan pintu untuk Mayu.

"Ah, gausah deh.. Xiumin cukup anterin aku kalau berangkat saja, nanti Mayu pulangnya jalan kaki!Sekalian Mayu mau cari suasana seperti di Jepang."kata Mayu lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Tapi nanti kalau Watanabe-sama bertanya?"kata Xiumin sambil menutup pintu mobil.

"Bilang aja disuruh Mayu. Oke? jalan menuju rumah, lewat jalan yang tadikan Xiumin?Ah!sudah jam segini, jaa Xiumin!sampai nanti!"kata Mayu lalu berlari masuk kearah gedung sekolahnya, dan Xiumin hanya melambaikan tangan kepada nona mudanya dan setelah itu pergi atau kembali keasalnya atau rumah milik Watanabe.

"Uhh, Baka! hampir aja lupa kalo aku mau purapura bukan Mayu anak pemilik sekolah ini!Baka!Baka!"kata Mayu merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah sampai didepan ruang kepala sekolah,Mayu segera masuk dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan murid murid lain yang melihatnya seperti 'Berani sekali anak baru itu masuk tanpa ketuk pintu'.

"Hei!siapa yang membuka pintu? ketuk dulu sebelum-"sebelum sesorang mengakhiri kalimatnya, Mayu segera memotongnya.

"Tolong berbicara sedikit sopan kepada saya, sensei.."kata Mayu dengan santainya dan tidak memperdulikan 2 orang laki laki yang melihatnya sedikit kaget.

"AH!Watanabe-sama.. maaf kan saya, saya kira tadi bukan anda.."pinta seseorang kepada Mayu dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Ha'i, daijoubu"kata Mayu singkat lalu tersenyum.

"Watanabe-sama kapan sampai di Korea?dan kenapa anda pindah ke Korea?apakah di Jepang Yoona berkerjanya tidak baik?"tanya seseorang tadi dan membiarkan 2 murid laki-laki yang juga ada diruangnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin sekolah disini. hmm, ya kalau boleh jujur, Sebenarnya aku kangen dengan suasana di Jepang. dan.. Haruma Miura-kun.. haha, eh?kok jadi ngomongin ini ya?jadi kelas aku dimana?"kata Mayu.

"Oh, begitu ya Watanabe-sama.. oiya, saya lupa. Kalian bisa duduk disana dulu sambil menunggu saya akan mencari data-data kelas yang masih bisa menerima murid tambahan.

Lalu, Mayu dan 2 murid tadi pun duduk.

5menit,

8menit,

10menit,

tidak ada yang membuka suara, Mayu yang tidak suasana seperti itu langsung membuka suaranya.

"Etto, Watanabe Mayu. pindahan dari ASIAN INTERNATIONAL HIGHSCHOOL JAPAN. kalian?"kata Mayu dengan malu-malu.

"Oh Sehun, pindahan dari Amerika. salam kenal dan semoga kita bisa jadi teman."kata Sehun dengan senyum walaupun ekspersi mukanya tetap datar.

"Kim Jong In, panggil saja Kai, pindahan dari sekolah yang sama sepertimu tapi berada di china, aku suka ngedance, suka nyanyi dan lain lain!semoga kita bisa menjadi teman Mayu, hm.. atau lebih?haha.."kata seorang lainnya atau lebih akrab dipanggi Kai.

"Ha'i , Yoroshiku.."kata Mayu dengan senyum manisnya dan Kai dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah mereka bertiga akan satu kelas dan menjadi teman?**

**Tbc ya.. hihi!:3**

* * *

HALO~ GIMANA CHAP 1 NYA JELEK?KALO JELEK NANTI AKU BENERIN LAGI DEH...

OIYA... NIH BACA YA~/APA

OKAASAN/KAASAN : MAMA/IBU

OTOUSAN/TOUSAN : PAPA/AYAH

ONIICHAN/NII : KAKAK LAKI LAKI

-SAMA : DIUCAPKAN KEPADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA ATAU KEPADA ORANG BERADA DI TEMPAT KERJA SEPERTI BOS ATAU ITULAH~

-CHAN : KATA PANGGILAN BELAKANG UNTUK PEREMPUAN DI JEPANG.

OHAYOU : UCAPAN SELAMAT PAGI DI JEPANG

YOROSHIKU : SALAM KENAL

SENSEI : GURU

KEEP OR DELETE?

JANGAN LUPA RIPUW DAN KASIH SARAN YA..~

ARIGATOU~GOMAWO~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Daisuki!**

**Disc: Story ini milik saya/?/ AKB48 dan EXO bukan punya saya, jadi saya cuma mau pinjam beberapa membernya saja~.**

**Rate: T?kayaknya sih..**

**Romance/Friendship/dll~**

**Warning: OOC,Typo(s),Aneh,Abal,dll~(`v`)9**

**AKB48xEXO**

**Watanabe Mayu x Oh Sehun x Kim Jong In**

**(+)XIUMIN,KRIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca~ DLDR~~ (QAQ)~**

"Nah!Kalian bertiga satu kelas!ayo, Watanabe-sama dan kalian berdua berdiri. dan mari saya antar kalian ke kelas kalian yang baru"kata orang itu lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tunggu Baekhyun.."kata Mayu dan orang yang ia panggil bernama Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan ekspresi wajahnyaberubah menjadi agak bingung.

"Ada apa Watanabe-sama?apa anda ingin memilih kelas yang lain?"tanya Baekhyun kepada Mayu dan dengan cepat Mayu menggeleng."Panggil aku Mayu. Jangan panggil aku dengan Watanabe-sama atau apapun. Aku tidak mau banyak siswa yang tau kalau aku seorang Watanabe dan biarkan mereka mengira aku hanya seorang gadis Jepang yang ingin bersekolah di SMA yang selalu diincar di Korea. Okee?"bisik Mayu panjang tapi tidak sedikit lebar kepada Baekhyun yang sedang mengangguk-angguk ria (?) lalu ia berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dan 2 siswa laki laki tadi yaitu Sehun dan Kai.

"Baekhyun?Jadi dimana kelas kita?"tanya Mayu yang tadinya berjalan mendahului Baekhyun,Sehun,dan Kai akhirnya terpaksa berhenti karena Baekhyun dari tadi tidak memberitahu mana kelas yang akan Mayu tempati(?).

"Eh?Ohya, Maaf karena hal itu, ayo,sebelum pelajaran pertama selesai"kata Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahului Mayu,Sehun dan Kai.

Kai yang jenuh karena ia kelasnya tidak sampai sampai kekelas barunya dan jenuh karena daritadi hanya mendengarkan Baekhyun yang sedang memberitahu tempat tempat disekolahnya, Kai lalu melirik Mayu lalu mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Hey Mayu,"kata Kai sambil mencolek colek bahu Mayu.

"Hm?Ada apa, hmm..Sehun?"kata Mayu sambil mengingat-ingat nama Kai tetapi Mayu malah salah menyebutkan nama.

"Hey!Aku Kai!K.A.I!KAI!.Ahh, tapi gapapalah lagipula kita baru kenal, Ohiya kok kamu deket sama kepala sekolah sih?kamu anak pemilik sekolah ini ya?"tanya Kai kepada Mayu dan Mayu langsung kaget mendengar katakata yang diucapkan Kai.

"Ah, Maaf Kai aku lupa..Dan apa?aku anak pemilik sekolah ini?eerrr enggak kok, kita emang saling kenal aja, kan waktu di jepang Yoona maksudku adik perempuan Baekhyun menjadi kepala sekolah disekolahku yang dulu"kata Mayu sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, begitu ya?kalo aku denger denger sih..katanya pemilik sekolah ini orang Jepang loh, Marganya juga Watanabe.."kata Kai.

"Hmm?yang punya marga Watanabe di Jepang kan banyak Kai.. gamungkin aku doang.."kata Mayu sedikit menampilkan senyumnya kepada Kai.

"Oh iya ya, Hey kalo di Jepang bagaimana?coba ceritakan?"tanya Kai. hey ya, jika kalian bingung 'Kok Sehun gaikut ngobrol?' Sehun ceritanya lagi diajak ngobrol sama Bekhyun.. jadi dia gaikut obrolannya Kai sama Mayu(?).

"Bagaimana apanya?"tanya Mayu bingung."Keseharianmu waktu kamu masih diJepang.."kata Kai lagi,yang daritadi memasang telinga supaya cerita Mayu dapat ia dengar dengan jelas."kalo aku di Jepang waktu itu, hm..apa ya?Aku sama dengan gadis gadis yang lainnya kok.. Sekolah,Main,Belajar,jalan jalan,kadang aku juga Shopping. Tapi, ada yang mungkin gak sama dengan gadis lainnya.."kata Mayu."Apa?Apa yang gak sama?"tanya Kai lagi."Hmm, apa ya?mungkin karena aku punya seorang butler tampan yang berwajah baby face bernama Xiumin?haha.. mungkin itu?"kata Mayu sedikit disertai tawa dan Kai hanya mengangguk lalu kembali berceloteh ria bersama Mayu.

"Tuan Jong In dan Nona Mayu?apa kalian ingin terus berada disini?"kata Baekhyun yang membuat Kai dan Mayu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk"kata Baekhyun lalu menyuruh Kai,Mayu dan Sehun Masuk.

"Perhatian anak-anak!hari ini kita kedatangan 3 murid baru. saya harap, kalian bisa berteman dengan baik! Bu Taka, anda bisa mengenalkan mereka ber 3 sekarang"kata Beakhyun lalu keluar. dan guru bernama Taka hanya mengangguk lalu mulai meperkenalkan ketiga murid baru itu.

"Baik, anak-anak kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian.."kata bu Taka dengan ramah.

"Hallo, nama saya Kim Jong In kalian bisa panggil saya Kai. saya pindahan dari China, mohon bimbingannya.."kata Kai sopan.

"Oh Sehun, pindahan dari kenal.."kata Sehun singkat tapi membuat siswi didalam kelas itu berteriak histeris(?).

"Hai, Watana- maksudku Mayu, pindahan dari Jepang salam kenal dan mohon kerjasamanya.."kata Mayu tak kalah sopan.

Setelah mereka bertiga memperkenalkan diri, bu Taka langsung mencarikan tempat duduk untuk siswa siswi barunya.

"hmm, Jong In.. anda duduk disamping..Rena!Matsui Rena tolong angkat tanganmu.."kata bu Taka. Kai pun langsung berjalan kearah bangkunya. saat Kai berjalan kearah bangkunya, banyak siswi siswi lain yang berteriak tidak boleh ada juga yang berteriak cocok.

"Dan, Hm.. Mayu.. kamu duduk di..."kata bu Taka memberhentikan kalimatnya. sebelum bu Taka melanjutkan kata katanya, banyak siswi yang berteriak ' Jangan di samping saya.. Jangan di samping saya' atau lainnya, dan bu Taka hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali mencari tempat duduk untuk Mayu.

"Bu Taka, bagaimana kalau saya duduk bersama Mayu?sepertinya banyak yang berteriak dengan katakata aneh itu?bagaimana?"tanya Sehun kepana bu Taka dan berhasil membuat Mayu kaget.

"Ah, baiklah.. kalau begitu, Takahashi kamu pindah di samping Lu Han, dan Amber kamu pindah di samping Kyuhyun.."perintah bu Taka kepada kedua dua murid itu pindah dengan wajah yang mungkin tidak iklas, Mayu dan Sehun diperbolehkan untuk duduk.

Setelah Mayu dan Sehun duduk, bu Taka kembali mengajar kembali."Hey, Kenapa?"tanya Mayu kepada Sehun masih sambil memegang pulpen ditangannya."Apanya yang kenapa?"tanya Sehun balik kepada Mayu. dan Mayu hanya menggeleng lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah sesi perkenalan tadi dan pelajaran ke dua , akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba. murid murid segera keluar dari kelasnya. tapi tidak dengan Mayu Sehun Kai. mereka masih berada dikelasnya.

"Mayu, mau kekantin bareng ga?"ajak Kai kepada Mayu.

"Boleh.., Sehun mau ikut kekantin?"tanya Mayu."Boleh, tapi aku mengganggu kalian ga?"kata Sehun dan Mayu langsung menengok kearah Kai.

"Kai, Sehun boleh ikutkan?"

"Boleh kok, ayo Seh, May.. aku sudar lapar.."kata Kai lalu menarik tangan Sehun dan Mayu sembarangan.

"Eeh, Katanya Sushi disini enak loh.. mau coba?"kata Kai lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Benarkah ada Sushi?kalo gitu ayo cepat!"kata Sehun semangat lalu menarik tangan Mayu supaya sampai di kantin dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Kai yang sedang terdiam. setelah sampai dikantin, Sehun dan Mayu langsung membeli makanan dan minuman , Sehun membeli Sushi dan makanan ringan lainnya, Sedangkan Mayu membeli minuman. karena mereka tidak kebagian bangku di kantin, akhirnya Mayu menyuruh Sehun untuk makan dibawah pohon sakura dan Sehun hanya mengiyakan.

"Emang disini ada pohon sakura?pohon sakurakan cuma ada di Jepang saja.."kata Sehun yang mungkin tidak percaya bahwa ada pohon sakura di sekolahnya.

"Ada kok.. nah, sampai! ayo duduk!"kata Mayu lalu menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Wah, tenyatan benar. oiya, nih makananya.. minuman untukku mana Mayu?"kata Sehun sambil menaruh makanan yang tadi ia beli didepan Mayu.

"Terimakasih, ini.. Bubble Tea rasa Cokelat untuk Sehun dan Bubble Tea rasa cokelat dengan extra es krim untukku!"kata Mayu.

"Sama-sama, yaudah cepetan makan makanannya.."kata Sehun lalu melanjutkan Mayu hanya mengangguk.

"Mayu.."

"Ya?ada apa Sehun?kata Mayu bingung.

"Dibawah bibirmu..., ada es krim"kata Sehun lalu menggerakan tangannya kearah bibir Mayu lalu membersihkannya menggunakan ibujarinya sampai bersih dan Mayu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah akibat kelakuan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Hey!Kok kalian ninggalin aku sih!"teriak seseorang dari arah belakang, Sehun yang kaget sontak langsung menarik kembali tangannya. dan jika kalian bisa tebak, seseorang itu siapa?yap!kalian benar!itu kai!.

'Kau mengganggu saja sih hitam!'kata Sehun kesal didalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

hai~ chapter 2 nih, gimana? aku minta ripiunya dong...

jangan pelit pelit dong hyung~~

masa jadi silent reader sih... QAQ

oiya, Kris jadi apa?Kris ceitanya disini jadi kakaknya Mayu.

Kenapa aku milih Kris?kenapa bukan Lu Han?soalnya, mukannya Kris agak sedikit mirip sama Mayu.. nah, kalo Lu Han mungkin aku mau bikin sesuatu sama Mayu.

Kris kapan keluar?Mungkin antara Chap 3 atau 4 atau 5 kali ya...

nah, yaudah deh.. segitu dulu,

jangan lupa tinggalin ripiuw ya... makasih :*

keep or delete?

bakamoe-nyaaan


End file.
